


Squirrels and Cats

by PresidentofGallifrey



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Drugged Root, F/F, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 18:56:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15322065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresidentofGallifrey/pseuds/PresidentofGallifrey
Summary: Root gets drugged and starts talking about super powers.





	Squirrels and Cats

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a conversation I had with my squirrel loving/obsessed friend. She wouldn’t stop annoying me and I told her I would use that conversation in a story if she didn’t stop. She told me to go ahead and this was the result.

“Ask me what super power I’d like,”

Shaw glared at the woman sprawled on the couch. “Why would I do that?”

Root gave her a goofy smile, her voice slurred but still infuriatingly sweet. “Because you luuuuuv me.”

“Go to sleep before I come over and kick your ass.”

“You can kick my ass anytime, Sameen. You can also do other things to my ass if you want.”

Shaw resisted the urge to throw Root out the window.

It had been a perfectly enjoyable night up till now. She’d worked a number with Reese, shot a few kneecaps, had a few drinks…

Then came home to find Root passed out on the floor of her apartment.

“Sameen~” Root called again, blinking at her with glassy, drugged up eyes.

Shaw pretended not to hear her.

“SameenSameenSameenSameenSameen.”

“Fine. What super power would you like?”

Root grinned. “I’d want the power to control all the squirrels in the world. I’d be Squirrel Woman.”

Shaw stared at her, mouth open. “What?”

“They’re cute. Just like you.”

“I’m too tired to be dealing with this shit. I’m going to bed.” She hit the lights and climbed into bed.

About five minutes later she heard feet padding across the floor and the covers rustle as a warm body slid in and pressed against her.

“What are you doing.” She snarled, reaching up to push Root’s hair out of her face.

“You told me to go to sleep.” Root said, grabbing Shaw’s arm and holding it against her.

“I meant on the couch.”

Root kept talking. “You know who you should be, Sweetie. You should be Cat Woman. Do you want to know why?”

Root turned, leaving Shaw’s arm slung around her back. Her breath was warm on Shaw’s lips. “Because cats eat squirrels.”

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
